


Sin.odt

by Sammykh



Category: Undertale
Genre: Aftercare, Aged up characters, BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Gendered Chara, Teasing, Tickling, vine bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/pseuds/Sammykh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This piece of sin was written for a blog I am going to be writing for.  I hope you enjoy!</p><p>Cause I sure did XD</p><p> </p><p>“Oh but Chara, you're not the one in control.” He said simply as Chara fought the urge to scream in frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin.odt

**Author's Note:**

> Also, please note that the Characters ARE aged up. It is within the cannon of the blog we will be doing.

He kept her naked form suspended in the air. Her arms and legs spread out by his vines, and a vine around her waist to keep some of the strain off her limbs. Chara squirmed slightly, testing the strength of the vines, before looking towards Flowey expectantly. Flowey just smiled patiently and watched.

 

“Nnng, well?!” She snapped impatiently, squirming a bit more.

 

“Well what?” Flowey asked, amused.

 

“Well, are you going to get on with it?!” She said, shooting him a piercing glare. Flowey said nothing, and continued to smile patiently. She squirmed a bit more, heart beginning to beat faster, blood rushing to her sex. She tried to pull her legs from the vines to get some friction, but Flowey just wrapped some more vines around her thighs to hold her still. Chara thrashed a bit in frustration.

“Flowey will you just fuck me already!?” Flowey just laughed, tightening the vines around her thighs as she tried to thrust her hips into the air.

“Fuck me, or put me down!” She growled, trying to pull her limbs free.

 

“Oh but Chara, you're not the one in control.” He said simply as Chara fought the urge to scream in frustration. She tried some more to free herself, but in vain. The heat below only rising.

“Boy, you sure are squirming a lot. Hows about I give you something to squirm about?” He said, his grin becoming malicious.

 

“Wha-” Her question was cut off as a vine coiled itself around her mouth, and her eyes widened in horror as she saw two thin vines slowly reach her armpits.

 

“MMMPH! MM MMMPH!” She screamed as he began to tickle her, her movements to get away fruitless as Flowey held her body in place. Two more vines began to tickle her sides, eliciting more screams and for her thrashing to get more desperate. Flowey cackled, watching as she writhed under the tickling.

 

His cackling was stopped however, as she bit down as hard as she could into the vine that gagged her. He put the tickling vines down, and while she fell limp to catch her breath, he rose up to meet her glaring eyes eyes, her grin victorious.

 

“That was a very naughty thing to do.” Flowey said, as his malicious grin returned. “Naughty girls get punished!” Chara gasped suddenly as a vine began to tease her entrance.

 

“Fucking finally” She snapped, trying to thrust her hips once more. Her relief however, was short lived as Flowey just kept teasing.

“Flowey!” Her voice cracked. “Dammit, Flowey I swear to God if you don't Mmph! MMPH!”  
Chara was cut off once again as a vine covered her mouth once again, this time it was flat, so that she couldn't bite into it. She began to pull against the vines restraining her once again. Flowey allowed the teasing vine to enter her slightly, eliciting a muffled moan, and a grunt of frustration. More muffled words came from her mouth as she writhed and got more and more aroused.

 

The vine entered more, and began to hit her sweet spot, causing her moans to become frequent, but it still wasn't enough. She tried to thrust into the vine to make it go faster, but Flowey kept it going at the same agonizing pace. A whimper of frustration escaped her, but that seemed to get Flowey going. He made the vine go faster, and Chara felt her gut tighten as she began to reach her climax. But, just before release, Flowey removed the vine, causing Chara to scream out of frustration. Flowey cackled as she sent a death glare his way.

 

“Naughty girls don't get to cum.” He said, still grinning as she began to thrash desperately against the vines holding her firmly. Desperate whimpers began to escape her, uncontrolled. She shot a pleading look his way. Flowey removed the vine gagging her.

 

“P-please, please just fuck me and let me cum!” She pleaded. Flowey pretended to look thoughtful.

 

“Hmm, I dunno. I don't like being bitten, and how else are you going to learn if I don't punish you?”

 

“Please oh god please please please! PLEASE!” She screamed out, still struggling against the vines. Flowey smiled, and began to thrust a vine into her once more, listening to her as she moaned words of gratitude. Those words turned into another frustrated scream as Flowey removed the vine just before her climax once again.

 

“F-FUCK!” She cursed, past the point of desperation now. Flowey looked on as she writhed in frustrated agony. Flowey sadistically began to tease her entrance once more, earning a choked sob, as if half concealed. Flowey leaned to her ear.

 

“Who's the crybaby now?” Flowey whispered, earning a glare as another sob escaped her, frustrated tears beginning to fall. Flowey grinned, malevolent, as the vine picked up speed once again, but this time, allowed her to finish with a loud cry. Slowly he set her onto the ground, as she breathed heavily, trying to regain control over herself.

 

“Water.” She croaked out after a few moments. Flowey nodded, and sunk into the earth. She got up off of the floor and made her way to the bed, exhausted. Flowey returned with a cup of water and a cinnamon bunny. After finishing off the refreshments, she got under the bed covers, and fell asleep almost right away. Flowey silently and gently wrapped himself around her, and fell asleep as well.

 

The next morning, Chara felt too sore to even leave her bed.

 

“Good morning” Flowey murmured when he noticed she was awake.

 

“If last night wasn't the best orgasm I'd ever had, I'd fucking kill you right now.” was her reply, followed by a laugh.

“Just wait.” She continued. “Once you get enough souls to get your true form, I swear I won't let you cum for a week.”

 

“I'd like to see you try” Flowey laughed, kissing her cheek, and rubbing her back as she fell asleep once again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The blog can be found at ask-charasriel.tumblr.com There will be sin, fluff, and a heck of a story, so please check it out :D


End file.
